Moved
by Tiruru
Summary: Mari is the perfect example of a forever alone person. She doesn't have anyone with her in this world, she is almost an otaku that only goes outside to study and work for a living. This person reads and plays too much otome games. Her life isn't interesti


**_A/N:_**Hi guys! I'm back! I decided to post another story of my ZEXAL OC Mari. No it's not a lolicon fanfic. I hate lolicon fanfics. This is an AU story. I really wanted to submit this long time ago. Don't worry this story still have duels. This is yugioh duh. I'll continue to write this story depending on the reviews or comments I get. :) I'm just experimenting things here. I hope you like it! ^_^

_**L'**__**autre histoire**_- means "The other story"_**Otaku**_ (おたく/オタク?) is a Japanese term that refers to people with obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom.

**Otome game- **is a video game that is targeted towards a female market, where one of the main goals, besides the plot goal, is to develop a romantic relationship between the female player character and one of several male, or occasionally female characters.

Ignis is from an otome game named Will o wisp. I don't own the game. Check that guy out he looks alot like V. XD

Enjoy! Please review! :)

* * *

_Someone with a clear and bright unknown place. A blond haired girl wearing a flowing white dress keeps running not knowing where she is going. She wanted to run she doesn't know why all inside her mind is she needs to run. Two doors appeared in front of her. The right side is pink and the left side is blue. The girl paused staring at the two doors. While panting, she looked at the left side and walked ahead to the blue door._

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I've been playing too much Otome games

In a colorful and futuristic city named heartland. The name itself describes everything in the city. The city is full of happy people, the place is pretty neat and tidy. In a normal looking apartment that suits for the people that can't afford money there was a girl living in there. She is 18 years old. Her room is messy. Her manga and doujin books are scattered everywhere. Leftovers of junks can be seen laying around her bed.

Riiinggg!

The rabbit alarmed clock rang. The teenager quickly opened her eyes. She looked at her D-pad that is lying next to her. It is written "Ignis: GOOD END".

"I've finished Ignis's route…" The girl named Mari Kotone whispered.

"I DID IT I DID IT!" She woke up in her bed and jumped happily. She spent the whole night trying to finish the guy's route in the game.

The alarm clock continued ringing. 25 minutes before school starts. Mari rushed to prepare herself for school. She runs outside her apartment, locked the door while biting a strawberry doughnut on her mouth. She rushed her way to the heartland university.

Mari is running stairs to stairs to reach her classroom. Her teacher is a meter away from her. She continued to run.

"Good morning Ms. Hamasaki!" Mari greeted her favorite teacher. She smiled at her kindly while running.

The dark haired woman smiled back "Good morning Mari!"

Mari entered into her classroom as she went her way to her table.

The class started. Nothing usual happened today. They always discuss about travelling and how you interact with people. Mari got tourism as her course so it's mostly the topic.

Hours later the class ended. Everybody in the class went outside. Mari walked outside the university alone. She looked up in the orange skies feeling something is missing.

_I feel something is missing…What is it? Something is not right. _

_Why is my life meaningless? _

_I don't think I have a purpose anymore. _

_They say your deck is your best friend and it won't leave you alone. _

_Really?_

_Maybe it's true._

_I always have strange dreams being chased by someone. I don't know what it is, but I definitely don't want to turn around and face it. Somehow I always felt that I'm running away for unknown reasons. It's like that time revolves over me. _

_Time revolves over me? Heh. I'm high. I've been watching and playing too much otome games because nobody even wants to be friends with me. How can I get a cute boyfriend when I can't even have friends in school?_

The working student arrived at the most expensive penthouse apartment. She went in the back door of the apartment. Some of her older colleague are there. Mari almost treats them as part of her family.

"Good afternoon!" Mari smiled at them. They smiled back while standing at a counter. She pulled a card from her pocket and placed it in a machine.

"Accepted." The machine said.

Mari took the card and placed it back in her pocket. She went her way to the dressing room and changed her clothes. When she goes outside the dressing room. She is now wearing a maid dress that goes to her knees.

"Mari! Can you bring the sheets upstairs?" The female manager asked.

"Sure!" The blond haired girl nodded.

She tied her headdress to her hair. "In what floor maam?" she yelled.

"In floor 75th"

Mari walked her way upstairs while carrying a basket. She walked outside the elevator and walked down through a stair.

_Life is boring here…_

_I'm useless…_

_I hope something happens_

_I want to sleep _

_And_

_Never wake up…_

Suddenly a running businessman walks down the stairs he pushed Mari away causing her to fall the stairs. The long stairway is made of metal.

"HOLLLLLLEEEEEEE SHEEEEEEEEEET!" Mari cried. This time while slowly falling down the stairs. She took back everything she just said.

_Please no…!_

_Please don't take my life_

_Let me at least have a group of friends before dying. _

_I don't want to die yet! _

_I want someone to at least remember me if I die!_

The 18 year old girl closed her eyes not wanting to see herself slam down the floor. The moment she closed her eyes the time stopped.

"Are you okay?" A cold and mysterious voice questioned.

The time started working again. Mari felt a warm embrace around her body. Her face was buried in a warm chest. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up, a young man in his 20's is staring back at her. He has beautiful white long hair, icy blue eyes that made Mari keep staring at him. This guy looks a lot like the mysterious white haired bishounen she usually plays in otome games.

"Ignis…Is that you? Are you here to take me? Are we going to heaven?" Mari questioned. Her sight is quite blurred. She only sees a blurred face with a long white hair. She thinks it's the pretty boy she dated through a game.

"What." The long haired young man rises an eyebrow.

"You may take me now. I don't want to live anymore…" Mari said as she blinked.

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question.

Her sight cleared up. Seeing a young man that looks a lot like her ideal man. The young man is staring back at her dumbfounded.

"Oh crap!" Mari slowly pulled the young man away. She realized that she was still alive.

What the fuck.

Are you on drugs? Eh Mari?

She bowed before him. "I'm sorry please forgive me!" she apologized. "Thank you very much for saving me!"

He turned away to the girl and elegantly walks down the stairs. Mari wanted to know his name to thank him for saving her life. She ran downstairs, but the young man isn't there anymore.

"Darn it! I missed a chance with a cute guy!" She cursed herself.


End file.
